


Sober

by WrenchXX



Series: March Watchdogs Smut [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, My First Fanfic, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenchXX/pseuds/WrenchXX
Summary: Wrench is about to have a date with a waitress except he has a problem





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be taking a vacation somewhere I'll see if I can write another chapter or story

Wrench was staying at Marcus' place ever since he saved him from the FBI and the Douche. He was getting nervous as he had a date with the waitress from 10donuts.

He had been eating lunch whilst waiting for their dates. Apparently Marcus had a date too. He told him that it was with someone special to him, but Wrench immediately knew it was Sitara.

"Hey M?" Wrench asked

"Yeah?"

"I have a question for you," he said.

"Then bring it."

"What's it like to fuck someone when you're not drunk?"

Appalled at the question, Marcus took a long time to register it before he finally gave an answer.

"What the fuck?"

"It sounds crazy but whenever I fuck someone I'm drunk as shit," Wrench said.

"I always thought you were the kind to have sex with someone. Just not the type that's always drunk when doing so."

"Please M, I need help," he said with a sad emoji on his mask.

Sensing an opportunity to fuck with the anarchist, Marcus thought of a crazy idea.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"No! I just need advice," he replied to the crazy answer.

"Hey man, the only way you'll get advice is by fucking me. Trust me, it'll be good," Marcus said with a grin on his face.

Wrench gave it a long hard thought before regretfully agreeing to the proposal.

"As long as neither of our dates find out."

"No problem."

"So when do we start?" asked a nervous Wrench.

"We are in my house after all. Let's go to my room," Marcus said.

Wrench followed him to his room which was filled with movie and video game posters with a few books on the table next to the bed.

Marcus turned off the lights in the room and walked to his closet.

"Where are you going M?"

"Get some stuff. Since you came to me I'm gonna be on top."

Wrench, who still had his mask on, couldn't see anything in the room. He knew Marcus was done when he heard him walk up to him with a metal item in hand.

"Marcus what the fuck is that in your hand?!" Wrench asked nervously.

Marcus didn't answer as he moves towards Wrench who was sitting on the bed, uncharacteristically afraid of what was to come.

"Lie down on the bed. Dead center," Marcus said.

"Why should I?"

"I know how kinky you are. You've forced me to be the recipient before. Noe it's your turn Wrench," he answered with an evil grin forming on his face.

Wrench complied with what he called his, "orders," and positioned himself on the bed. He soon heard some squishy noises which he assumed was lube and prepared himself to be jacked off.

However, that wasn't what happened next. He felt hands remove his jacket and grab his wrists and cuffed then to the bed post. 

Marcus turned on the lights which revealed that everything was closed. The windows, blinds, doors, and he even took removed all the gadgets from his room except for his phone so no one could see them.

Wrench took one look at Marcus and realised something; Marcus had stripped down to his shirt and underwear which appeared to be colored briefs.

"Like what you see Wrench?"

"Maybe a bit too much with the briefs. But you look damn good. Sadly we are about to go on separate dates."

"Hey, I'm gonna text Sitara. Ask her if she's fine with a double date. I'll text your girl too, and move the dates to later so we can hsve more fun," he said.

"Well there ain't anything I can do about it since I'm trapped here."

"Oh trust me, when we're done you'll want to stay there. Now let us begin."

Marcus quickly removed the handcuffs from his wrists and moved to turn off the lights. When the lights turned back on, he had a big strap with him.

"M? What is that?"

"This is a strap used on mentally insane people. In our case it's for some sex," he replied.

He held Wrench against the bed and began to restrain him with the strap. It was heavily secured around his stomach just in between his shirt and pants.

Marcus crawled on top of Wrench and slowly began to remove his jacket. Wrench's mask began to make a smiling emote. Then, once it was off, Marcus stopped.

"May I remove your mask my slave?"

Enjoying the title, he gave his consent, which he almost never does, except he ordered him to do it in the most sensual and sexy way possible. Marcus didn't forget that as he removed the mask, kissing his face every time an inch of it was removed. Soon enough it was off. Then Marcus tugged at Wrench's shirt, which he was then given permission to take it off. 

Wrench felt Marcus' hands run across his body and then Marcus started. He lifted up his shirt so much that only the upper torso was left, leaving everything beneath visible. Then he lifted it even more, pulling it up to Wrench's head and removed it, exposing his bare chest, and started staring at the boy underneath him. Marcus moved down Wrench's body, touching him as he went down. Then he stopped when he got to his jeans and looked at Wrench as if he was asking permission to remove his jeans. Wrench only nodded as he was already sloely getting hard from all the teasing. But before Marcus went down on him, he moved away from Wrench, leaving him tied to the bed, shirtless. When he came back, he handcuffed his wrists to the bed again, then moved down again to Wrench, kissing him as he moved. Then when he got to his stomach, he removed the strap and threw it to the side.

He soon began to unbuckle his belt and opened up his zipper and fly. He noticed the big tent just begging to be freed underneath his suprisingly white and plain briefs. Then he, as usual, slowly dragged the jeans down with him as he continued to kiss him from his waist, to his crotch, to his legs until he was left in nothing but his briefs. Marcus, now feeling more in control upon staring at Wrench's body and form, began to pull tug at the straps of the underwear, teasing him by touching and stroking the growing erection through the underwear. 

Marcus then kissed the erection and began to, again, slowly strip Wrench of his underwear. He used one hand to drag down the underwear and another to play with the suprisingly average-sized cock of Wrench. He finally removed his underwear and went away, out of the room to get something. Wrench however, was left alone in the room, stripped naked and handcuffed to the bed, with newly opened windows, an intense erection, and a door open enough that if someone walked just 3 feet from Marcus' door, could see Wrench nude and struggling in the bed. 

When Marcus came back, Wrench was horrified at what he saw in Marcus' hands. Marcus had brought shackles to the room and closed everything again. He looked like he was enjoying the view. Then he moved over to him, and kissed Wrench passionately on the lips. After that he moved down and got to Wrench's feet.

"Marcus you can't do this to me. My hands are tied to the bed so I can't jack off, and you're still clothed. Kind of. You can't shackle me to the bed too M. You can't! Please!" Wrench pleaded with Marcus.

This was new to Marcus. He had never seen Wrench like this before. Begging. And he liked it. He proceeded to shackle Wrench's legs to the bed so he could only move his head, back, and cock. Marcus went over to the table and grabbed his phone.

"Marcus, you better not take a picture of me like this. You better not! I will get my revenge on you and fuck you so hard you want to die! Come on, I can't let anyone see me like this; submissive. Please, no Marcus. Please!"

Marcus ignored him and turned on the camera of his phone. He started to video the event but began it at the top of the bed by showing his wrists tied to the bed. Then he moved down sure to take a good shot of Wrench's face, then moved down, showing the camera his exposed torso. After a while of videoing his body, he moved down and while Wrench screamed in anger in the background, Marcus steadied his phone and took a long video of Wrench's big dick twitching repeatedly, wanting to cum badly. Then after showing what was left of Wrench, finished up the video.

"You son of a bitch! I'll fucking expose you! I have seen your search history!" Wrench shouted in anger.

Wrench was about to continue ranting but was cut off by a kiss from Marcus. Then, Marcus, in the most sexy way possible, stripped for Wrench. He took off his shirt, revealing his torso. He didn't have any abs but he sure looked good. Then his colored underwear. He moved on top of Wrench's head, and began to dance for him. Wrench was enjoying this so much he started to leak precum. Marcus grinded his dick, which was beginning to get hard, towards Wrench, who licked it. This satisfied Marcus, so he finally stripped his briefs, leaving him undoubtedly naked with his balls a foot above Wrench's head. 

"I knew you would like this," said Marcus who was smiling.

Wrench relaxed himself as Marcus moved closer and closer to him. He finally stopped when he felt their dicks touch. He began to grind their dicks with Wrench following soon after. Then, he moved down and knelt. Then he put his hands on Wrench's dick and started to stroke it. He moved his hands up and down his shaft. When Wrench moaned he was going to cum, Marcus stopped and silenced him before he could get angry. Then he took on a new position. He left and got some lube. He rubbed it on Wrench's asshole for easy entrance and on his own dick, stroking it for some pleasure while at it and so Wrench would get mad as he couldn't stroke his own dick. He finally positioned himself and Wrench, who was still shackled onto the bed. He entered his shaft into Wrench's asshole and began. He kept up a steady pace until Wrench through his moans ordered him to go faster. He knew this was giving him both pain and pleasure, evidenced by his moans, or screams. He picked up the pace which made Wrench moan and shout even louder.

This drove Wrench over the edge. He started to moan a word which Marcus couldn't understand. Suddenly, Marcus realised what he was saying after a minute. 

"I'm going to cum."

Marcus stopped. He moved his head above Wrench's dick and began to suck. When Wrench moaned that he was going to cum again, Marcus let him do so. He came inside of Marcus' mouth. Marcus swallowed it all and lay down on top of Wrench. Both were tired. 

"We have to continue this Wrench. Our dates are in half an hour."

"Then release me!" Wrench said.

"I'm just going to change first. Then I'll come back for you when I'm done jerking off and changing."

He left the room leaving a screaming and angry Wrench.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic please enjoy  
> Also it's smut  
> This was written in my phone


End file.
